Dark Revelation
by Imhilien
Summary: When Han finds out that Vader was Leia's father, how will he react?


Dark Revelation

Disclaimers: I acknowledge that George Lucas owns the wonderful Star Wars universe, and that I am not getting paid for making up this story.

The place was Endor, after the battle that brought down an Empire.

A time of celebrating and wild parties.

A time of grieving and healing.

For Leia, sitting on the log where she had met Wicket, it was time to adjust to a new and painful truth - that Vader was (or rather, had been) her father. At times it felt like being trapped in a bad dream, one that Leia was determined to deal with as sensibly as possible. However, at times the knowledge would flare up in her mind, and anyone who was talking to her at the time would wonder later why they had seen a shadow pass over her face.

Luke was the only one who understood how she felt. Luke, her brother, who had softly explained to her the way he had learned of his parentage. Leia remembered back to the aftermath of Cloud City and the look of stark horror she had seen on his face at times, that had seemed to be more than the shock of losing his hand. The same horror she felt now.

The fact that she knew that Vader had saved Luke's life and died as a result had eased that emotion greatly, yet it still remained. She had never intended to tell Han the truth, for fear had lurked in her mind that he would reject her as a result.

Feeling cramp in her legs Leia got off the log, and stretching her body laughed bitterly, a laugh that turned into a choked sob as she slumped down on the grass. Well, the truth was out now, a revelation with its own shadow.

"Let's go for a stroll, just you and I", Han had suggested with a wink, "and if Goldenrod tries to follow he'll be the Falcons new nav-computer nah, I just saw that picture in my head."

So they had gone for a walk. They had both talked of inconsequential matters, laughing and holding hands. Things had been fine until Han had casually asked how come she and Luke were related?

So Leia had started talking, giving a carefully edited version to him until the knowledge had suddenly gibbered in her mind and she had blurted out the truth.

Han had frozen in disbelief, asking her carefully if it was true. At her silent nod he had said in a strained voice that he needed to go away and think about this for a while, all right?

Then he had left her.

She had been strongly tempted to go after him, but what could she say? Oratory skills she had learned at her fath- no, her adopted fathers knee would of been of no use, for the truth had spoken for itself. As much as she hated this situation, all she could do was wait for him. Wait to see what he would do.

Back at the Ewok village, his mind whirling, Han powered up a speeder and headed to a little known area far from the village that was the subject of hushed whispers, wondering if this would make things clearer. Maybe...or maybe not.

After a while he arrived at his destination, a glade which at first glance did not seem any different than others on Endor, surrounded by enormously tall trees. However, a closer look at the clearing revealed the remains of a huge funeral pyre, ash and bits of charred wood mixed with fragments of wires that glittered sullenly in the sunshine.

Dismounting from the speeder Han walked towards the pyre and felt uneasy, not because of the pile of ashes but because this place was quiet. Too damn quiet. There were no birds, not even one of those fuzzball Ewoks that liked following him everywhere.

His smugglers instincts warned him that he was being watched, and he spun around swiftly to see Luke leaning against a nearby tree.

Luke gazed at Han with an unreadable look. "You know about our father," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah kid, uh, Luke," Han said, staring back at Luke with suspicion. Suddenly realising he was probably looking stupid gaping at Luke, he reddened slightly and was the first to look away.

"It's just...come as a big shock to me," and silently cursed himself for saying something that lame. "It's hard for me to take in."

Luke straightened himself and moved towards Han, stopping only a metre away, close enough for Han to see sorrow in his blue eyes.

"Vader told me that I was his son at Cloud City, right after he cut my hand off, but I didn't believe him at first. I didn't WANT to believe because if I did, that would mean I could be as bad as him, be capable of doing the things Vader did. To me. To you. To my sister. I wondered about that for ages..."

"Hey kid...no," Han said roughly. "You're nothing like Vader. Nor is Leia." To Han came the realisation that his earlier doubt about Leia had been wrong. Hell, she had risked everything to rescue him and he had repaid her by walking away because she had the bad luck to be fathered by a bastard, a real bastard in fact.

Hell, he didn't even deserve someone like her.

Luke continued. "A little while ago my teacher confirmed that Vader was my father and that Leia was my sister, and nothing was ever the same since."

Luke turned and stared at the ashes. "I never really knew my father until he saved my life, and then he died". He bowed his head and fell silent.

Han awkwardly said "I'm sorry, Luke," and found he meant it. For wondering if Leia and her brother had hidden evil in their hearts. Luke looked up and gave a ghost of a smile. "You had better tell Leia that."

"Yeah, Luke I will. Catch you later!" and then Han was sprinting to his speeder. Luke watched him go, knowing that Han and Leia would work things out. For an instant the faces of three children danced in his mind, children with the looks of Han and Leia.

Luke smiled and looked back at the remains of the pyre then with his smile fading the Jedi said softly, "I still wonder if I may turn out to be like you someday."

Luke turned and walked away, leaving the clearing to its silence.

THE END


End file.
